Grandchild: Yada Masazuki's Secret
by kazorashi
Summary: Masazuki has a secret to tell.  He's the grandson of the deceased Hadzuki and Masaru.


Granchild ~Yada Masazuki's Secret~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi © or any of its characters. I do not own this idea per se, more like I'm...making a different version. The plot is mine. So... **confused* Well, this idea (I guess) also goes to Ojamajo Doremi Naisho~Fami's Secret © episode.**

* * *

Doremi happily skipped along side Hadzuki as both girls made their way to school. During the walk, Doremi was talking about a girl she met yesterday.

"Her name was Fami. Oh, Hadzuki-chan. She was really cool. We both loved steak, had long hair..."

"Oh? Is that why you're wearing your hair down today, Doremi-chan?" Hadzuki asked, immediately noticing her red-headed friend the minute she saw her hair down. Doremi smiled, a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's not weird, is it?" asked the cheerful girl as she ran her fingers down her long hair. Hadzuki eyed her friend. Doremi looked rather...prettier with her hair down. It went well with her pink shirt, non-sleeved purple sweater and white shorts. Hadzuki gave a smile of reassurance.

"No, your very pretty like that, Doremi-chan." This caused the red Ojamajo to blush, turning a little bit bashful.

"Yeah! I like it down too." Doremi gave a small smile and looked at Hadzuki, her pink eyes gleaming. "Say, Hadzuki-chan, why not let your down too?" Doremi asked, giving a sly smirk as her eyes darted to Hadzuki's orange bow.

"Wh-what? B-but... I like my hair this way." Hadzuki replied, a little nervous. Why did Doremi look like a sly fox towards her right now? It was like she was ready to pounce at any given moment in the first sign of weakness. Gulping, the brunette looked forward, back to the school building. _We should... __**I **__should hurry to school and rush to class. Doremi-chan looks a little bit evil..._

"Sure, it's pretty, but I'm sure you'd look _prettier_ if your hair was down." Doremi stated. Unnoticeable to Doremi, Hadzuki flinched inwards at Doremi's words. The red-head didn't mean to hurt her, but those words really hurted somewhere inside Hadzuki.

"I-I'm fine with my looks." Hadzuki insisted, trying to bite back at the nervous swelling in her stomach.

"Hadzuki-chan! Doremi-chan!" A group of girls called out. The two girls looked behind them and were clobbered by Hana, the very grown _Future Queen of the Witch World_ and Aiko. The short, blue haired spoke first as she adjusted her tanned vest.

"Ya know, ya two usually wait for us down 'da hill, what's up?" Aiko asked, and then she noticed Doremi. "Ara? Doremi-chan, whatcha' puttin' your hair like 'dem for?" The Child Idol and American Transfer finally caught up to everyone.

"Sheesh, you guys must be in a hurry to get to school—huh? Doremi-chan, why do you have your hair down?" Onpu asked out of breath as she fixed her purple hair, re-adjusting her half side pony tail. Doremi smiled.

"Just wanted too." She replied, still remembering Hadzuki. "Neh, Hadzuki-chan, you should put your hair down!" Continued the red Ojamajo.

"Really, it's okay." Hadzuki insisted as she walked faster to school, wondering away from everyone else.

"Oh no she doesn't. She's not getting away that quickly! HADZUKI-CHAN! C'mon!" Doremi called out as she started to chase the brunette girl. Hadzuki picked up speed, but unfortunately running wasn't her talent as Doremi—along with everyone else—caught up to her. "Really, I think you'd look pretty with your hair down." Doremi insisted. Hadzuki looked at everyone nervously. _Gosh_, why was she so nervous? It was _just_ putting her hair down! Still... Being prettier...

Onpu looked Doremi's way and she gleefully smiled, deciding to side with Doremi this once. This might turn out to be fun.

"Yeah Hadzuki-chan... I'll put my hair down if you do it. That way I'll be pretty with you."

"But you're already pretty Onpu-chan." Hadzuki filled in. This caused the Child Idol to, unexpectedly, blush.

"Hey! We all can! It can be like...an...umm... A Friend Day!" Momoko, the American Transfer, added. Everyone looked at her, curious.

"What's a _Friend Day_?" Hana, the baby witch (although she wasn't a baby right now) questioned.

"Yeah, is there a day like that in America? Like, along with that awesome Halloween Day you guys have?" Doremi spoke. _Cause Halloween is like, the __**best**__ holiday thing-y ever!_

"Not really." Momoko answered. "It's just, sometimes me and my friends do these things together and call it Friend Day. It's any day, really. It's between the closest of friends. It can be the day you can wear the same outfit, speak the same language that you guys could cleverly come up with. Wear the same shoes..."

"Wear our hair down." Doremi smiled. Momoko beamed.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"I don't see the problem with our hair being down." Aiko said, seeing as how her hair was always down. Onpu pulled out her pony tail and just like that, all her friends sighed in awe. She really _did_ get prettier. Hana cheerfully pulled out her two lower pig tails, and she looked divine. Blonde hair that almost reached the floor really did fit her. Momoko undid the rolls of her hair and blonde hair flowed down her shoulders to the middle of her back. They had no idea that her hair was a little wavy. It gave her Porcelain Doll look.

Everyone looked prettier, if only a little bit, than before. Onpu and Doremi looked at Hadzuki.

"Well, Hadzuki?" Doremi asked. The shy girl stepped back.

"You're all v-very pretty, but I'm o-okay with my h-hair." Hadzuki stuttered. Onpu grinned.

"'Neh, don't you want to look at least a little bit prettier? C'mon, _we_ did it. Let's let today be our Friends Day." Now Onpu was smirking. "And I'm _sure_ Yada-kun would certainly notice you." _Even though he does that all the time. He doesn't look at anyone else, really. _Hadzuki's face flushed as she tried hiding her eyes behind her enormous glasses.

Bingo.

Everyone took this chance to get through the shy demeanor of Hadzuki.

"Haha! YEAH!" Aiko yelled, throwing a fist into the air. "I'm sure 'da boy won't know what hit 'im!" Hana laughed as Aiko gave a wicked face Hadzuki's way. The poor girl gulped in reply.

"B-but..."

"Yeah, Hadzuki-chan. Just let your hair down!" Momoko gave a cat-like grin her way, green eyes glittering with deviousness. Doremi giggled.

"Hadzuki-chan, just try? I'm sure Yada-kun would like it." Hadzuki trembled nervously as all her best friends kept saying she should. Sure, Hadzuki wanted to be a little prettier now that her friends looked a little nicer with their hair down, but would she look nicer too? It's not that Hadzuki minded her looks, but being prettier would mean (to her)...

Masaru might like it?

_What am I thinking? Childhood friend, childhood friend... Masaru-kun is a childhood friend._ Hadzuki kept telling herself. Worm like things seemed to squirm its way into Hadzuki's stomach, making her feel a little light headed.

"O-okay." Hadzuki said, adjusting her large, circular glasses. Reaching back, she un-tied her ribbon and Hadzuki let her dark-brown hair cascade down her shoulders, down the middle of her back, just until the beautiful brown locks reached the top of her petite hips. Everyone gasped inwardly, except Hana who said:

"So cool! Hadzuki really looks like a pretty grown lady!" The happy blonde clapped her hands, giggling to herself. It was clear that everyone was surprised by how long her hair was. You couldn't have told that by the way she kept her hair up in her ribbon. And another interesting fact about her hair, the part she usually kept untied... Wasn't bangs. Their were just a shorter layer of hair. She had the same layer on the other side, falling down her left cheeks. Her bangs were much shorter. They reached just before her eyes.

"Hadzuki-chan really _is_ pretty..." Onpu whispered. Aiko, who was shocked beyond disbelief, nodded her head, agreeing with her purple haired friend. Doremi was pink in her cheeks and Momoko was smiling with her mouth open.

"So cool!" Momoko squealed in English, clasping her hands together. "Hadzuki-chan is _so _pretty!" She added, saying the word _pretty_ in English aswell.

"Yada-kun will really be surprised!" Doremi gushed. Hadzuki blushed again, heat running high on her cheeks.

"Umm..." Was her only reply as she looked around them. _Heh? No one is...here..._ "D-Does anyone know what time it is?" Hadzuki asked. That caught everyone's attention as they too looked around. Silence crept in idly. On the floor there was a watch. _How'd that get there?_ Hadzuki asked herself as she grabbed the little silver metal. "Uh-oh..." Hadzuki said as she inspected the time.

Doremi looked over Hadzuki's left shoulder. "What is it, Hadzuki-chan?" asked the steak-loving girl. Doremi glanced at the time. "AHH! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! SEKI-SENSEI!"

* * *

A boy that was hiding above in the trees sighed from relief. "That was a close one, Hadzuki." he whispered to himself. _If I didn't use magic to make that watch appear, I'm sure that they'd all be late for class by now. I just hope they get there on time. _A smile played on his lips as he re-played the scene of all the girls rushing to class.

"She is really cute when she was a kid. Fami-nee was right. They're _adorable_. Especially _my_ girl." His smile turned into a smirk. "Well, better get there too. Wanna introduce myself properly to her." With a wish and closed eyes, followed by a _poof!_, the mysterious boy was gone.

Leaving no traces or any sign that he was there.

* * *

Nishizawa looked as three students rushed through the door and sat down in their seats right before the bell rang. A smile graced her lips. "Everyone, we have a new student today!" The child-like teacher cheered. This caused students to immediately whisper amongst themselves.

_I wonder if it's a girl? Then it could be a chance of her being a Witch. _Onpu thought.

_Wondah' who... _Aiko hummed. Hadzuki was busy looking down at her lap and being red in the face as she still felt some stares coming her way. She was pretty sure it was because her hair was down.

"You can come in now!" Nishizawa-sensei yelled, silencing the students. Just as said, a boy walked in. Everyone gasped, causing Hadzuki to look up and widen her eyes.

A boy before all of them had dark green hair, you'd almost consider it black. He wore a red cap backwards, making three large strands of hair pieces go through the hole. Peached skin, hazel eyes _exactly _like Hadzuki's, white tee shirt while wearing an un-buttoned orange with a tint of a brownish color and army pants with red sneakers. What got everyone was that...

_Masaru-kun? _Hadzuki asked herself.

The boy looked almost _exactly_ like Yada Masaru. Same hair style, size of eyes. The only significant difference was the shade of his hair, his eye color and lighter skin tone.

"Yo, my name is Masazuki. And I don't really feel like telling you my last name, so just call me Masazuki. Oh, and I hope you _all _take care of me." He exclaimed, giving a cat grin. This made some girl students swoon over him immediately. However, Aiko and Onpu could tell right away that he was staring at Hadzuki. The moment he walked in, the boy locked eyes with her.

"He looks a lot like Yada-kun." Onpu whispered to Hadzuki and Aiko. Hadzuki nodded her head, glasses almost falling off.

"He gives off 'em playboy, pervy feelin', don' he?" Aiko added. Again, Hadzuki nodded.

"Hmm... I think I like him better than Yada-kun already. He seems more friendly." Onpu glanced Hadzuki's way. Her brunette friends' eyes were very large, mouth gaping stupidly, and fist clenched tight.

_I wonder who he really is..._

"So, you can sit next to... The only open spot I suppose. Fujiwara-chan! Please raise your hand!" Nishizawa asked. Hesitantly, Hadzuki raised her hand shyly and the boy beamed.

"Okay!" He silently cheered to himself as he made way towards Hadzuki, smiling more widely with each taken step. That gave Aiko goosebumps and a bad feeling.

_I don' like 'im. _The bluette told herself, silently glaring his way. She watched as Masazuki made his way next to Hadzuki, and furthest from Aiko. His smile made Onpu giggle. It was like watching Masaru in a different light. Masaru smiling looked funny. But Masazuki also made it seem so natural, like Masaru could always smile that way.

Class started and Masazuki kept staring at Hadzuki. The said girl looked his way.

"Hi." he whispered, once he got her attention. A little blush smeared her cheeks.

"H-hi." The shy girl whispered, and Masazuki almost didn't catch it. He had to strain his ears to hear her. _He... Is really familiar. _Hadzuki told herself.

"What's your name?" he whispered, leaning closer to the quiet girl.

"F-Fujiwara Hadzuki." Was her reply, trying to go back to whatever Nishizawa was saying. But she was lost in his eyes. _Their just like mine..._

"Hadzuki? Cute name." He raised his eye brows and smirked. Thus, causing Hadzuki to squeak. Nishizawa looked back.

"What's wrong, Fujiwara-chan?" asked the young spirited teacher.

"N-nothing! Sorry..." Hadzuki apologized quickly, shrinking back into her seat. Onpu laughed silently to herself. It was like watching Masaru put the moves on her own Hadzuki-chan.

_I'm glad she put her hair down today._ _Oh, I hope Masazuki is with Hadzuki-chan once we see Yada-kun!_ The Child Idol wished. Aiko was continuing her glare on the new kid. Watching a Masaru-like figure put the moves on Hadzuki was _not_ Aiko's favorite sight.

_This class is boring already... Time to drop the eraser._ Masazuki sighed as he 'accidentally' bumped his eraser onto the floor inbetween himself and Hadzuki. Hadzuki, noticing and being the polite girl she is, reached down to grab the object just as Masazuki did aswell. Their hands brushed and Hadzuki looked up to a grinning Masazuki. "Thank you." And with that, he brushed his lips over Hadzuki's own.

She blinked. Onpu gasped and Aiko turned bug-eyed. Hadzuki blinked once more, before finally feeling the soft flesh against her lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Word quickly spread along the school of Hadzuki's kiss. All the sixth graders were talking about it. Girls sighed, some cheered, some gushed. Boys dreaded this ability about females. Gossiping to no end. But some of the boys bothered themselves to talk about the new kid and his seemingly...crush on the shy girl. One student in particular wasn't involved in it. He was too busy...glaring at everything else.

"I... Hate the world." A quiet boy with green hair parted to the left grumbled angrily, glaring at a random flower. His good friend, Takeshi, chuckled nervously while leaning against a tree.

"I'm sure the world ain't that bad." Takeshi stated, his indigo hair standing on it's ends. Before the younger boy could reply, Tetsuya came running toward the lazy duo with Kimura on his tail.

"HEY! Yada! Did you hear?" Yelled the athlete. Masaru glanced his way, not bothering to reply to the spiky kid and went back to glaring at another flower. Kimura, who caught up to Tetsuya, breathed out a sigh.

"Hasn't _everyone_ heard by now?" Takeshi nodded his agreement.

"I believe so. Why bring your conversation here?" asked the lazy boy Takeshi, who started to close his eyes. Tetsuya rolled his dark eyes.

"Yeah but... What do you think Yada?" Tetsuya asked, warily. And eager to know the green haired boy's answer and reaction. Masaru looked at the other two athletes.

"...nothing." And with that, he glared at another flower.

"Are you serious? This..._this_ is your reaction?" Tetsuya almost yelled. He was slightly disappointed with Masaru's reaction. Secretly, he was hoping for the boy to explode. "B-B-But... I thought that Fujiwara was..." Tetsuya started to say.

"Was _what_?" Masaru asked dangerously, glancing his way.

"Was...you know... Someone you liked...a little more than a friend?" Tetsuya and Kimura looked anxiously at Masaru. In reply, the silent boy quickly walked passed them, leaving them unanswered and unsatisfied. Takeshi only sighed as all three boys watched from afar a walking Masaru. Eyes watched as he looked and glared at a trashcan. Suddenly, Masaru kicked the tin over rather harshly and continued walking away. Tetsuya grinned.

"YOSH!" He cheered. _I'll remember this moment forever!_

* * *

"EH! Hadzuki-chan? You were _kissed_?" Doremi shouted in the empty hall. Hadzuki shushed her best friend. "That's so nice... How come I haven't been kissed?" Doremi dead panned, making everyone sweat drop, except Hana. "I mean, I'm pretty with my hair down too!"

"It's okay Doremi!" she laughed. "You're still pretty!"

"Awe! Thank you Hana-chan!" Doremi sobbed as she hugged Hana.

"Sigh, he's been following me all day, and I've finally just lost him. Can we please run? Because I think he's coming." Hadzuki commented worriedly as she looked around her. Onpu put her hand to her chin.

"It's amazing on how much alike he and Yada-kun look. Think they might be related?" she asked Hadzuki. Hadzuki shook her head, brown locks swaying in the same movement.

"Masaru-kun doesn't have any family members beside his dad and step mom." she explained.

"I don' like 'im." Aiko stated harshly. Momoko smiled.

"I want to meet him. Oh? You think Yada-kun might've heard by now?" Momoko asked. Hana looked over at the blonde.

"What do you mean Momo-chan?" Hana asked. Momoko smiled at the baby witch.

"I mean, everyone must know by now. Yada-kun must've heard!" Hadzuki sweat dropped and felt tightening knots form in her stomach.

_No! I don't Masaru-kun to know!_ The orange witch hoped as she started to play with her fingers. What if he did and didn't want to talk to her ever again? Then she would've lost him. That thought alone scared the little witch. _I don't want Masaru-kun to be mad at me._ Hadzuki looked down at the floor sadly, her brown hair in her view. Fists tightly clenched, she didn't notice Doremi's sad look her way.

_Hadzuki-chan..._

"Fujiwara?" A rather dull voice interrupted. Onpu, Aiko, Doremi, and Momoko looked up and gasped as they saw Masaru in his usual lazy stance. Slowly, Hadzuki lifted her head and her hazel widened to a certain degree.

"Masaru-kun." she whispered. Onpu looked at the two and smiled.

"'Neh. Hadzuki-chan, we all promised Masaharu-kun to help him organize the library! So, we'll be on our way, right everyone?" Onpu asked. Doremi, Aiko, and Momoko grinned and agreed with the Child Idol. Hana looked confused.

"I don't remember." she exclaimed.

"You do now! Let's go Hana-chan!" Doremi said as she grabbed Hana's hand and everyone else rushed to the side of the hallway, turning the corner and sneakily peep around the edge.

"What are we doing?" Hana whispered. Everyone shushed her and watched Masaru and Hadzuki's conversation unfold.

_Ah... Everyone left me... _Hadzuki cried inside herself. Shyly, she looked up to Masaru's darkened green eyes. They were slightly wide. _Why does he look shocked?_

Masaru could feel the air around him thicken as his heart beat started to slow down. He hoped his cheeks didn't reveal any pink (unfortunately, it did, and that almost caused Onpu, Doremi, and Momoko to squeal outloud). From all the years he had known her, he's _never_ seen Hadzuki with her hair down. She looked..._good_. Beautiful, different. It's like she'd grown into a young lady already. The way those long, silky brown locks made her stand out from the rest. Somehow, she looked smaller. But that was okay.

_I had no idea her hair was that long._ Masaru told himself, eying his friend intently. Hadzuki's nature of being shy made her more... "Cute." Masaru stated in a dull tone. But it was enough to make Hadzuki blush ten shades of red (Aiko and Onpu had to cover Doremi and Momoko's mouth from shouting happily and blowing their cover).

"Huh?" Hadzuki squeaked.

_Crap, I said that outloud. _"Nothing!" Masaru shouted, a little flustered. Hadzuki took a step back.

"O-oh..." Somehow, the brunette was a little disappointed. Masaru looked away, not letting her see his face. "'Neh, Masaru-kun..." Hadzuki spoke up.

"Wh-what?" he asked, his eyes daring themselves to look her way. Hadzuki, meanwhile, took a deep breath.

"Umm... D-Do you like... My hair down?" _Doremi-chan, everyone... Come back!_ Hadzuki gulped as she couldn't help but turn red. _I can't believe that I also asked that._ She continued twiddling with her fingers. Gulping loudly, Masaru forced himself to look at Hadzuki.

"Y-Yeah..." He faked a cough. "I-It's...nice." His lips pursed together in a tight line, trying to keep himself from smiling. To Hadzuki, he looked rather...sour.

_C'mon! _Onpu urged from around the corner, her violet eyes showing determination that of fire. _Do something Yada-kun! And get rid of that face expression! Sheesh, it looks like you hate Hadzuki-chan._

_Aish, 'dis guy is slooooow for 'da progress. Hadzuki-chan would be weddin' or smoochin' that Masazuki by now._ Aiko told herself bitterly. _I still don' like 'im though._

_I wish they're just admit they like each other! _Doremi beamed at her best friend. Hana just continued to look at the two, staying silent.

_Oh, my American friends **never** had a love interest back home! This is so exciting! I love Japan!_ Momoko gleefully cheered to herself in English.

"Really?" Hadzuki continued, walking closer to Masaru who was less than a feet away. A smile finally adored his lips, in which—made Hadzuki smile.

"Yeah."

"Hm! That's really nice then!" She replied. A pleasant feeling started to fill in the atmosphere and Masaru's heart. His childhood friend really looked better when she smiled. "I'm happy!" The pleasant feeling didn't last long though, for both students.

"HADZUKI!" As if out of thin air, the shy girl felt strong arms around her tiny waist and a strong blush started to appear on her face.

"M-M-Masazuki-kun!" she cried out.

"I missed you! Where did you go?" he whined. Masazuki looked up and his hazel eyes widened at the sight of Masaru._ That's... It really can't... It is!_ Slowly, Masazuki let a smile come upon his face. "Gramps..." He whispered tenderly. Masaru didn't catch that tenderness right away. His eyes which were once soft, turned iron cold the moment Masazuki touched Hadzuki.

"I'm not old, idiot." Masaru replied coolly, and rather annoyed that this kid was holding Hadzuki closer than he would like. _He looks kinda' like me... _A thought that caught him off guard, but didn't do anything but anger him more. "And... Get your hands off of Fujiwara." A blush crossed Hadzuki's cheek for the umpteenth time that day.

_Masaru-kun..._

Masazuki, however, could sense jealousy coming from the other boy. _'Neh... I almost forgot I'm not home anymore. Fami-nee is right. This is harder than it looks, keeping a cover. _Masazuki stuck his tongue out, making an annoyed Masaru grow angry throughout every vein and fiber in his body. "'Nah, as you can see, she's mine."

_Uh-oh... _Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko thought. Hana just stared at the new kid.

"He's really cute Doremi!" Hana stated happily. Masaru on the other hand, gave out a low growl in his throat.

"No, she's not _yours_. Let go of her." Masaru snarled, knowing very well that he was starting to lose his cool demeanor, quicker than he usually did _(A/N: Yeah, if at all)_.

"Hadzuki, tell this dobe that we're together." Masazuki whined, holding the orange Ojamajo tighter. Hadzuki squeaked and stepped away from the very...affectionate boy.

_BAM!_

Luckily, she stepped away just in time.

Masaru punched Masazuki right in the upper left cheek bone. Gasping, the hiding girls rushed to the boys side, along with Hadzuki.

"Masaru-kun! Don't _hurt_ him!" She cried, tears instinctively welling up in her eyes, fogging her glasses just slightly.

"Yada-kun! That was uncalled for!" Momoko scolded in English. Aiko and Doremi held the violent boy back from hurting the new kid any further while Onpu and Hadzuki sweetly helped Masazuki up from the floor.

"She is _**not**_ together with _**you**_!" Masaru yelled, trying to get out of Aiko's death hold. He didn't know why, but a bubble of anger and resentment to this boy just bursted in seconds. "She _won't _be with you! And she'll _never be_ with you! Fujiwara is...!" Masaru stopped himself. _Mine. _"...not anyone's..." Silently finishing, Masazuki glared at Masaru. Almost causing said boy to stop breathing. If he looked closely, it would seem as if it were Hadzuki glaring at him. The very thought caused shivers up Masaru's spine.

"Bastard! That hurted!" Masazuki shouted, causing students who were nearby while walking to their classes, look their way.

"M-Masazuki-kun... Please let it go." Hadzuki pleaded, gently pulling on his sleeve. "Masaru-kun didn't mean it."

"Yeah? Then why'd he punch me? Sure felt like he meant it." Masazuki growled, still glaring at Masaru. _Sheesh, he hits hard. Grams was right about that one. But at least I know where I finally get my anger from._

"It's because you were holding onto Hadzuki-chan. That's why." Onpu stated easily.

"N-Not really." Masaru insisted, causing Aiko and Doremi to sweat drop. Doremi by now had let go of Masaru, almost positive that he had cooled down. Aiko still wasn't sure yet, but hesitantly let go of Masaru. "He just called me old...and dobe."

_'Dat's a sad excuse... _Aiko shook her head. _Stubborn boy._

"That so?" Masazuki grinned while rubbing his cheek and with his free hand, held Hadzuki's hand. Masaru glared at the clasped flesh together. Takeshi reached throughout the already crowded hallway, looking for Masaru.

"Yada, what are you—what the?" Takeshi's eyes widened at the sight of Masazuki and almost thought that it was Masaru holding Hadzuki's hand. Soon, his eyes darted over to the real Masaru and realized that he was glaring at the other two hand holding. Sensing Hadzuki's nervousness, Takeshi stepped forward. "Are you the new kid?" Masazuki nodded his head in reply.

"Masazuki, who the hell are you?" Takeshi was about to retort, but Hadzuki beat him to it.

"Please don't be rude." Said girl interrupted, lightly trying to tug her hand away. _He has a firm grip._ Sighing, Takeshi looked over to Masaru.

"Yada, let's go to class. Seki-sensei will be mad." Aiko looked at everyone else.

"What're y'all starin' at, huh? Y'all betta' get to 'er class too! C'mon Hadzuki-chan." Aiko mumbled, grabbing her hand away from Masazuki forcefully, dragging her to class.

"Eh? Hadzuki! Wait for me!" he shouted, following the two girls into class. Kids started to mummer against themselves, entering their separate classrooms. Takeshi looked over at Masaru who trembled with anger.

"Yada." Takeshi snapped, knocking Masaru out of stance. Green eyes locked with onyx. "Are you...okay?" He asked, almost uncertain. Masaru shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"...no." With that being said, both boys walked into class and sat in their seat.

* * *

_I don't like him. But Fujiwara doesn't react the way I want her to when he's around. And just who is he? _Masaru squirmed in his seat instead of his usual lax position he would be in. While everyone was busy reading outloud, Masaru glanced at the back of the classroom wall, trying to hear what was going on in class 6-2. Specifically, he was trying to listen for two main voices. Straining his ears to hear, Masaru lightly sighed as he quickly gave up. _I forgot, Fujiwara sits in the back of that classroom. _

The twelve year old boy felt heat rush into his cheeks. He didn't like the idea of having Masazuki in this school. In Hadzuki's class. Next to Hadzuki's seat.

_Kiss_.

Masaru also didn't like the idea of Masazuki kissing Hadzuki. Just the thought made Masaru clench his fist together in a tight hold, feeling his nails dig into his skin. His blood started to boil in anger all over again. And like earlier, he glared at everything around him.

_It's not...fair. Fujiwara...she... I... He... _

"Fujiwara doesn't seem to like him." Masaru looked up to the whisper he'd just heard.

"Hasebe..." Masaru mumbled as Takeshi smiled sincerely at his aloof friend. "What are you talking about?" Trying to act oblivious to something that was so obvious.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't seem interested in him—the new kid. But she might soon." _I really doubt that though._ Masaru squirmed in his seat some more, uncomfortable. "You should make your move if you don't want anyone taking her." With that being said, Takeshi raised his hand to offer to read—reluctantly. Takeshi only hoped that this would prove as a distraction from Seki-sensei, who he could feel was eying his conversation with Masaru.

Thinking over what Takeshi had said, Masaru looked out the window to his far left.

"Hn."

* * *

Masazuki beat Doremi (and especially that Aiko chick) to Hadzuki.

"Hadzuki! Come walk with me!" Hadzuki sighed out of displeasure. Every two minutes of class, all she would hear was, _Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! Hadzuki! _It was very irritating. Especially when after every Hadzuki came with a demanding...demand.

"Masazuki-kun, I really have to get to MAHO-Dou. A-and..." Hadzuki started to say. Masazuki just stuck his tongue out and dragged her out of the building.

"That can wait. Just come walk with me!" He urged. Hadzuki took a step back from the boy, her face a little scrunched up.

"I..." Hadzuki looked at his pleading face. It was almost unbearable, considering how much of Masaru-like features he had.

"...please?" He asked again, softly and tender. Which totally threw Hadzuki off guard.

"...Mmm... O-Okay. Just for a little bit then." Hadzuki replied, still unsure of her answer. Masazuki just gave a light smile.

"Thank you Grams..." Tilting her head, Hadzuki gave Masazuki a confused look.

_Grams? _

"Well, c'mon Hadzuki!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled them away from school ground and casually walked anywhere. No one realizing that Masaru had just seen Hadzuki agree to walking with the new kid.

"Hn." Said boy couldn't help but feel disappointed that Hadzuki didn't decline his offer. A new worry washed over him. And it gave Masaru a sick feeling in his stomach, rolling around and smashing all his organs inside. One more important than the rest.

His heart.

* * *

"Masazuki-kun, are you from around here?" Hadzuki asked as she walked in pace with Masazuki. Who was acting much different from his school behavior. With arms resting on the back of his head, Masazuki gave a light smile Hadzuki's way.

"You can say that. But I'm really from Seattle." He lied easily. "Say, Hadzuki, you really look nice with your hair down. The bow was nice and all, but this is better."

"My bow? How did you know that I wore a bow?" Hadzuki asked in suspicion. Masazuki mentally slapped himself.

_Idiot! You forgot that she didn't see you with a bow on her head. And I can't use magic to erase her memories. Gotta' lie outta' this one then. _"I saw you earlier when I was walking to school. Funny, cause it almost looked like you were going to be late." Snickering, Hadzuki huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. _Good thing I used magic to make that watch appear._

"Thank you Masazuki-kun." Hadzuki feigned politeness.

"It was nothing, really!" Was his only reply. The two walked in silence.

_He really does look like Masaru-kun though. Eye shape, hair style, face... But their so different. _Hadzuki giggled to herself.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Masazuki asked, raising an eye brow her way.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking on how much you and Masaru-kun look so much alike, but act really different."

"About that Masaru dude... Is his...last name, Yada?" Masazuki asked. Hadzuki nodded her head.

"It is. He's a very sweet boy once you get to know him. I'm sorry that he punched you." Masazuki frowned at that. "A lot of people just misunderstand him quite often, but I know that Masaru-kun is a very caring person. He wouldn't hurt people on purpose or just for the fun of it. He protects people and hates to make others feel lonely." Hadzuki beamed as she went on. "Yes, Masaru-kun is very important to me." _Oops..._ Hadzuki flinched as she let that slip. Awaiting some teasing, she stiffened. But it was relaxed after three seconds of nothing but the wind blowing.

Masazuki chuckled, teary-eyed. "You sound like my grandma." He choked out.

_Masazuki-kun. _"What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Both twelve year olds stopped walking whilst Hadzuki put her hand on Masazuki's shoulder. "Masazuki-kun?" Tears swelled down the boys face. "Why are you crying?" Hadzuki almost shouted in a panicked voice. The glasses girl grew nervous. How do you deal with a crying boy?

"It's nothing!" Masazuki insisted. Hadzuki looked around to find a place to sit.

_There! A bench! _"C'mon, let's sit down." Recommended Hadzuki, touching the boy's hand and dragging him to a bench. "Masazuki-kun..." Hadzuki started to say.

"_You can tell me whatever it is you want me to hear." _Masazuki thought to himself.

"You can tell me whatever it is you want me to hear." And just as those words came out of Hadzuki's lips so easily and so naturally, Masazuki's heart broke. He started to cry harder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hadzuki cried. She didn't know why Masazuki started crying. The only thing she _did_ know was that she had to make him feel better. It was instinct. Slowly, Hadzuki wrapped her arms around Masazuki's neck and held him close like she would with any crying child. And softly, she patted his head while the red cap fell onto the bench. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have said."

Hazel eyes wide, Masazuki smiled bitterly. "No, you said just the right thing! Thank you." _Grandma... _Tears continued to roll down his face as Hadzuki held onto him tighter.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." Hadzuki sang slow and quietly. Masazuki sniffed and let got of Hadzuki's embrace. Picking up his cap with a blush on his face, Masazuki looked forward into the empty sky.

"Thanks." Was what he said dully, wiping away any tear stains that could be on his face. _I'm surprised Fami-nee lasted so long here. It's too hard. Even for me. _

"It's no problem at all." Hadzuki said, taking her glasses off and resting them in her lap. "Masazuki-kun... Why do act this way after school?"

"W-Well..." Hazel eyes averted over to Hadzuki and then back to the sky. "I'm a really sweet dude once people get to know me. Everyone just misunderstands me a lot at school. But I _do _care. I'm happy a lot, and talk a lot. So that usually gets me in trouble with people. I end up hurting people often, but it's not like it's on purpose. They just don't get me. No matter how much I want them to understand. And I only say things because I wanted to protect my friends from getting hurt. Or from feeling lonely." Masazuki gave a heavy sigh, getting teary-eyed again. He brang his knees to his face. Hadzuki was in near tears as Masazuki explained his situation.

_It's almost like he **is** Masaru-kun... Just a little bit different. _Hadzuki's lips trembled, understanding this boy already. The feeling came natural to her. "Masazuki-kun..."

"Grandma is very important to me." He confessed, fists tightening.

"Do you live with her?" Hadzuki asked. Masazuki shook his head.

"No... She died yesterday." _That_ was the truth. Hadzuki's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You seem so happy though."

"It's cause..." _Well, she's infront of me. _That's what he wanted to say, but Masazuki knew he couldn't. "'Nah, never mind." The two were left in a comfortable silence.

"Tell me about your grandma." Hadzuki asked, staring off into the sky with Masazuki.

"She's the best!" Masazuki replied in an instant, his eyes aglow. "She understands me the most, like no one else. She tells me stories about her and Grandpa. I never met him, but with what she says, I'm _just_ like him, only a little bit more different. And that I kinda' look like him." _And now that I finally met him, I can see why. _"She wore these really dorky glasses. But that's what I love about her. She gets scared shitless when I play ghost pranks on her."

Masazuki and Hadzuki snickered about this and he went on.

"But I know that Grandma would go to endless lengths just to keep me happy. She would for anyone she cares about. And I think that's why she's the best. Grandma also tells me stories that she likes to call Ojamajo. Their really cool stories, but Hadzuru-nee is _way_ more interested in them."

"Hadzuru?" Hadzuki questioned. She still kept the _Ojamajo_ subject in mind.

"She's my twin sister. Although, we look nothing alike." Answered a suddenly bashful Masazuki. "She's my one and only."

"Huh?"

"Anyways!" Masazuki's face was bright red from his sudden slip. "I really love my Grandma."

"She sounds amazing." Hadzuki added, making Masazuki feel warm inside. Tears almost shined in his eyes again.

_Sheesh, out of all the traits I get from Grandma, it's being a crybaby? _Laughing at himself, Masazuki agreed. "She _is_ amazing."

"I'm sorry to hear that she died." Masazuki only replied with a smile. "I bet you wish you could see her again."

"You've no idea, Hadzuki." _I'm looking straight at her. _"When she died yesterday, I was much different then from now. So I can only hope to see her soon." _Grandma... You're still cool as a kid. _Hadzuki smiled at this.

"I'm sure you'll see her much sooner than you think." Hadzuki giggled and Masazuki immediately saw his older Grandmother in little Hadzuki. Giggling at her own thought. His heart clenched tightly in his chest and tears started to roll down his cheeks again.

_Grandma... _"I really miss her." _She's right here and I can't tell her that she's my grandma... But..._ Hadzuki beamed at Masazuki as he continued to cry. Warmth rushed into his system as he couldn't help it anymore. He hugged Hadzuki until she turned blue.

"M-M-MASAZUKI-KUN!" Hadzuki yelled, trying to breath for air.

"Grandma... Was my favorite by far!" _You listened to me when no one else would've, not even Hadzuru-nee! You always did clumsy things to make me happy! You stood up for me when no one else would, even if you ended up crying in the end. Whenever I cried, you'd hold me and I'd tell you everything! You said that crying was okay and it only made you love me more. _Masazuki's teeth gritted together as he sobbed. "I wanted to spend more time with you. But please...know that I regret not saying it enough, but I really love you! Grandma!" Masazuki cried, nuzzling his head in the crook of Hadzuki's neck. He whimpered as his trembling hands grabbed tighter onto Hadzuki.

Hadzuki, who was blown away by the sudden confession, gave a happy smile and started to sing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ again.

At this time, Hadzuki didn't know that the confession was actually _to _her, and that it was meant _for_ her. But that was okay to Masazuki.

Somehow, when Hadzuki grew older, he would know that she'd already know all of this by now.

_Grandma... Thank you._

* * *

Masaru waited at the bottom of the hill for Hadzuki. Yes, he decided to walk with her today. And yes, he wanted to give no opportunity to Masazuki to get within a ten inch radius near Hadzuki. The quiet boy had given thought about what Takeshi had told him the other day, and decided (taking him _hours_ to find enough reason) to make a move on Hadzuki. Not a _huge_ move, just enough to hopefully let her know that he was..._maybe_ interested in her. As an extremely close friend, mind you.

"Hn?" Walking to school early was someone Masaru didn't expect to be awake this time at all.

"Yada-kun, wanna take a walk with me?" asked Masazuki. This took Masaru by surprise, as he looked confused by any motives the new kid might have.

"...not really." Replied Masaru. Masazuki frowned slightly, and Masaru noticed that he had slight bags under his eyes. _I don't think he slept much last night. _

"C'mon, it's my last day here!" Confessed the darker haired boy.

"Last day?" _You got here yesterday. _

"Yeah, it's my last. And I'd like to get to know you before I leave. I invited Hadzuki, and we were thinking about skipping the day together." _Well, more like __**I**__. _This caused Masaru go close to bug-eyed. Hadzuki skipping school?

"I don't think that's..." he started to say. Masazuki just shooed him.

"Really, it'll just be us three." Masazuki assured.

"Four now." Masazuki turned around, and both boys were a little stunned to see Takeshi standing behind him. "I wanna skip class too."

"'Neh! Now it'll be nine! Don't forget us!" Doremi called out from a bush. Out came her, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana (with Hadzuki who was dragged out with them). Masaru backed away.

"I..."

"It'll be cool. Just us." Takeshi said outloud. Onpu agreed.

"I agree with Hasebe-kun. Since it's Masazuki-kun's last day here, I'd like to get to know him." Masazuki cringed at this.

"Actually, I only wanted to talk to Yada-kun and Hadzuki." he exclaimed. This caused Hana to frown lightly. "I don't mind if you come along, but I'd like to talk to these two. Alone." Aiko was about to argue, but Onpu and Takeshi beat her to it.

"I don't mind then." Onpu stated. Takeshi just shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as I don't get to see Seki-sensei today." Smiling, Masazuki took Hadzuki's hand along with Masaru's.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Momoko eyed the three ahead warily. Aiko continued to glare at the three. Doremi was busy playing match-maker with Onpu and Takeshi while Hana hummed a song.

"Eh? You play the trumpet?" Masaru asked Masazuki. He was replied with a nod of the head and Hadzuki clutched tightly onto her Violin case.

"That's really nice. But Masazuki-kun, why did you want us to skip school today?" Hadzuki asked, still not believing that she wasn't in class.

"Yeah, why?" Masaru asked, slightly nervous that suddenly Masazuki was much different from yesterday. He still seemed happy-go-lucky, but it was as if... "Did something happen?" Masaru asked out of the blue. Masazuki was taken back.

"What makes you think so?"

"You're...calmer." Was all Masaru retorted. Masazuki only smiled.

"I...now have what I always wanted to have." His gaze seemed distant and far. Masaru and Hadzuki almost thought that they didn't know him. "Say, have you two ever thought about dating each other?" Both Masaru and Hadzuki blushed a full red.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you t-talking about!" Masaru defended, trying to calm down his heart pace from all the fast beating it was doing. "I-Idiot!" he shouted, gaining the attention from Momoko, Aiko,Onpu, and Hasebe.

"M-Masazuki-kun... Wh-what brought th-this up?" Hadzuki stuttered, her hands fumbling with her violin case. Almost dropping the poor instrument.

"It was just a question, sheesh, you guys seem to like each other a lot. Even I could feel that." Masazuki stared intently as Masaru. "And I mean it, literally. I _literally_ felt that." Masaru chuckled nervously, trying to look anywhere _but_ at Hadzuki. The twelve year old didn't know how red his face was, but from the girls behind him squealing like love sick girls, it must've been _pretty_ red.

"Th-that's a _dumb_ question!" Masaru stated, crossing his arms across his chest. Masazuki laughed full heartily. And a strange sensation moved through Masaru and Hadzuki. It was a feeling of familiarity, thoughtfulness, family, and (strangely to Masaru) love.

_What's this? _Masaru asked himself as he gazed at the other boy. _I know him. _

"It was just a thought. Sheesh!" Hadzuki giggled.

"M-Masazuki-kun..." she whined, adjusting her glasses. "Th-that's...it's nothing to do with... I mean..."

"You're dumb." Masaru interjected, plain and simple.

"What's going on here?" Takeshi asked, walking up to the three.

"N-nothing really." Masaru explained.

"Oh? Doesn't seem that way, Yada-kun." Onpu fired back, placing her hands on her hips. "Why is your face red?"

"It's not!" He barked.

"Masaru-kun!"

"Sorry..." he whispered, rolling his eyes. Onpu and the girls giggled at his behavior.

"Of course he wouldn't do that if any other girl said only his name." Teased Doremi. Thus, causing the already labeled _Lovers_ to blush. Masazuki looked at Masaru and Hadzuki as they talked amongst their friends.

He couldn't be more happy.

_Fami-nee never mentioned this. It's a really...good thing. _A rare smile casted upon his handsome face. _I didn't know going back in time would feel this good. _Masazuki cherished this feeling, knowing that his magic was starting to wear off soon. _Soon, I'd be gone. _His eyes that were much like Hadzuki's darted over to Masaru. _I wished I got to know you better than to fight with you but... _Another smile graced his face. _I'm glad I finally got to meet you Gramps. _

Masaru tried to glare at Masazuki for having everyone ask him and Hadzuki _couple_ questions. "You! Just who the hell are you?" Demanded the shy boy.

"If I said that I was your future grandson with Hadzuki, what would you say?" Masazuki asked, raising his eye brows in a playful way. _'Cuz I am._

Masaru dropped to the floor, redder than Hell's hottest fire. "N-Not possible... Being our grandchild would mean that me and Fujiwara had kids together. And having kids together means... Means... Means..." Everyone went silent. Even the talkative Hana and Masazuki.

Masaru wasn't talking about sex, was he?

Takeshi broke the silence, a tint of red in his face. "I didn't know that you...thought that way, Yada. I'm..."

"...shocked." Onpu finished, her face so red, it put the color crayon RED to shame. Takeshi nodded his head, gulping and unable to finish what he was trying to say. It was then that Masazuki started crouching and laughing outloud that everyone else joined in (except Hadzuki. She was close to fainting).

"Sh-shut up..." he whispered. Hadzuki carefully lifted Masaru up to his feet.

"Are you okay, Masaru-kun?" she asked quietly, while everyone was laughing. He only nodded, glancing at her hand. "That's good then." She relieved. Masaru held Hadzuki's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "M-Masaru-kun?" She breathed, face growing hot.

"J-Just..." Masaru sighed. "Enjoy the moment..." He finished lamely. Hadzuki giggled and looked over to Masazuki who was right infront of them.

"I'll tell you this, but just for you guys to hear. My name is Yada Masazuki. Bye!" Masazuki ran at top speed, waving his hands at the couple.

Masaru and Hadzuki were speechless.

Doremi opened one eye and she stopped laughing. "Wh-where is Masazuki-kun?" she asked, catching all the other kids attentions. Everyone looked around, but no one was there. Momoko broke the silence.

"Who's Masazuki?" she asked plainly, not averting her gaze from where she was staring. Doremi looked up, confused but then sighed.

"I don't even know." Onpu looked at the time on Takeshi's watch.

"Why are we here? School's going to start!" she cried. Doremi and Momoko started freaking out.

"SEKI-SENSEI!" They hollered. All the students started running to school (which thankfully, hadn't started _just_ yet).

Masaru and Hadzuki looked at each other confused.

"Did they just...forget about Masazuki-kun?" she asked him. Masaru fought back a frown and a tight feeling in his chest.

"I...I think so... So, everyone else must've forgotten him too then. How do you think this happened, Fujiwara?" he asked, feeling a little sad inside. Hadzuki shook her head, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

_And I was starting to know him really well. _Masaru noticed her eyes and quietly lifted their joined hands.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll see him again." Hadzuki smiled.

"I hope so."

"HADZUKI-CHAN! YADA-KUN! HURRY UP! CLASS IS GONNA START! YADA-KUN, HURRY OR ELSE SEKI-SENSEI WILL HAVE YOU RUN LAPS!" Doremi yelled from way ahead. The two _Lovers _glanced at each other and finally grinned a knowing smile that only the two of them could share. Together.

It was like magic.

* * *

Masazuki sighed as he entered home, throwing his red cap onto the clean floor.

"So, how did it go?" A soft voice from above said. Glancing up, Masazuki spotted his sister in her blue Witchling outfit.

"Hadzuru-nee, Fami-nee was right, pretty much." Hadzuru smiled, her long, blue and tied pigtails coming un-done while she went back to her regular pink pajamas. She took her large, circular glasses off and placed them on the closest table.

"Not that. Did you see Grandma?" she asked, interested in his short adventure away from home.

"Yeah... And Grandpa punched me." Hadzuru was shocked by this fact.

"What!" she shouted.

"And I kissed Grandma." he admitted shamelessly.

"WHAT!" Hadzuru screeched. Masazuki cackled as he tackled Hadzuru onto the floor.

"It's okay love! You're my one and only!" He cried, nuzzling his head in his older sister's neck.

"Get off me, you...you... _MOM_!" she cried. Masazuki rolled onto the floor laughing.

"Haha! You're an idiot Hadzuru-nee!" he snorted. Hadzuru turned the opposite color of her hair color, her green eyes dancing with embarrassment.

"Oh, be quiet. But what happened?" she asked. Masazuki could only smile.

"You really want to know what happened, Hadzuru-nee?" Hadzuru nodded her head, ready for another cool story to be told.

"Yes!" she cheered. Masazuki gave a cheeky smile her way.

"'Neh, it's my secret."

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, so ending was a little rushed and a little half-assed attempt. But, it's the best I could do.)_


End file.
